Kid Flash (Wally West)
Biography Kid Flash was born in Hawaii, as Wallace Rudolph "Wally" West to Rudolph and Mary West. When Wally was 14, He went to go live with his Aunt and Uncle due to his parents fighting to often. Wally eventually discovered his uncle Barry Allen was the Flash after staying at Allen’s for a week. Being the Flash's biggest fan, He replicated the experiment that gave Barry his powers in his family's garage. He blew up the garage and ended up in the hospital. Barry felt guilty for leaving notes that Wally could work on. After he came out of the hospital, Wally manifested the powers he desired. Barry reluctantly agreed to let him become Kid Flash. While other sidekicks, such as Robin and Speedy, often ended up having a strained relationship with their mentors, Kid Flash and The Flash always remained very close and Kid Flash thinks of The Flash as his true father figure and best friend. After a while, the Flash introduced Wally to some of the teen titans, namely Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, Robin, and Artemis, whom Kid Flash became close friends with. Wally then became a prominent member of the group. Personality Wally is very kind, easy-going, and helpful. He likes using his speed powers for good, but, being a teenage boy, is not always above using them to get what he wants. He loves making puns and exchanging witty banter during his fights, and while there's moments when he under-appreciates his friends, he is thankful to have them. He loves making puns and exchanging witty banter during his fights, and while there's moments when he gets into disagreements with his teammates, he is thankful to have them. He’s socially media savvy. He’s doing his thing and having a great time, and at the same time, he’s a superhero. He’s listening to his mentors Relationships * Damian Wayne: '''Wally tends to not trust Damian's logic. this makes them argue often. However they become incredibly close, practically best friends by the time they form a new team together. * '''Raven: '''Wally interacts with raven the least, this may be because of his fear of her that he shows often. '''Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Speed: Wally has the potential to be the fastest of the Flashes, and is arguably one of the fastest beings in all of existence. He is able to think and move at superhuman speeds, allowing him to run at speeds approaching Mach Five while the accelerated body chemistry allows him to resist the effects of friction, low oxygen, and kinetic impact. His muscles, skin and bones are tougher than those of regular humans to withstand the pressure of running several hundreds of miles per hour, and his eyes are protected from high-velocity winds. The chemical processes in Wally’s muscles are advanced in such a way that Wally does not suffer from fatigue. Wally’s reflexes and reaction time are several times quicker than those of regular humans, enabling him to perceive his surroundings while moving around at incredible speeds. When moving at high speeds, he can defy gravity and run up the side of a building or create powerful cyclones of air by running in a circle. * Speed Scouts: Wally has the ability to create "scouts", which are energy-like avatars of himself which he could send through the time-stream, then absorb their memories when they returned. * Electrokinesis: As a conduit of the Speed Force, Wally generates large amounts of electrical Speed Force energy from his body. This gives him the ability to manipulate electricity. Category:Teen titans Category:Fictional character Category:Original Teen Titans Category:DC Category:Speedsters Category:New Titans Category:Flash Family